


Любовь сносит все преграды, но сначала она сносит кому-нибудь башку

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Только в сказках любовь заканчивается счастливым концом. В реальной жизни она бесконечна. Так же, как и те проблемы, которые она с собой приносит.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Любовь сносит все преграды, но сначала она сносит кому-нибудь башку

Страна самураев много раз терпела ущерб за время своего существования. Что только стоит нашествие аманто, которые, буквально, захватили планету, после чего страна самураев перестала быть таковой. Впрочем, даже без этого случалось всякое. От бесчинства террористов до перебоев с поставкой конфет компейто в магазины, что многие сладкоежки сравнивали со стихийным бедствием.

Но на этот раз в Эдо бушевала настоящая катастрофа.

Сносились дома, порывами ветра сметало столбы и неосторожных зевак, рекламные щиты рушились на землю, вывески вдавливались в лица хозяевам своих же магазинов.

У невольных свидетелей этого кошмара создавалось ощущение, что на город напали Ангелы, и организация Nerv из Токио-3 начала проводить срочные военные операции. Или что время существования мира подошло к своему концу, как скучный фильм. Или что боги, вконец ошалев от грехов простых смертных, просто решили перезагрузить эту вселенную, очистив от всего живого, и спокойненько начать всё заново.

Эпицентром бедствия был ураган, который перемещался по всем районам Эдо, учиняя там всё новые и новые разрушения. А в середине этого урагана были два сражающихся человека.

– Верни мне его! – со слезами на глазах выла Кагура, словно пушинки раскидывая машины по улице в направлении своего противника. – Верни мне мой первый поцелуй, ты, мерзкое садистское отродье!

Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми, в ответ только злодейски хохотал, залихватски отбиваясь мечом от атак её зонтика.

Будущее города… нет, всей страны, вновь было под большим вопросом!..

* * *

– Гин-сан, с этими двумя точно всё будет нормально? – дрожащим голосом спросил Шинпачи, наблюдая в окно за всем этим беспределом.

Гинтоки со значимым видом отхлебнул клубничное молоко.

– Пацуан, ты ещё такой маленький. Видел страсть только по ящику и в новомодных дейтинг-симах? Настоящая любовь обязана разрушать все преграды на своём пути, – философски заметил он. – Разве эта сила молодости не восхищает? Я даже завидую.

– Но они не просто разрушают преграды – они сносят дома и сеют разрушения! И таких масштабов, до которых ни один наш враг ещё не доходил!!! Тут совершенно нечем восхищаться!

– Всё нормально, пока они любят друг друга подальше от нашего дома. Иначе в этот раз мы не откупимся от старой карги. 

– Не изображай непричастность, когда весь город в опасности! Да вся планета в опасности!

\- Планета уже вступила на скользкий путь. Причём, дважды: когда этот тип появился на свет, и когда Кагура впервые ступила на эту грешную землю.

\- Похоже, ты не собираешься ничего предпринимать…

Они оба молчали, наблюдая за разворачивающимся за окном стихийным бедствием, которое грозило перерасти в драму космических масштабов.

– Хм… - протянул Гинтоки. – Может, стоило сказать ей что непрямой поцелуй не считается за «первый поцелуй»? И, что поэтому у неё ничего не украли, когда она откусила суконбу после него?..

– Об этом стоило думать раньше!!!

– Ну, знаешь ли. Это я тут отвечаю перед лысым папашей за её невинность. Так что будет лучше, если она вырастет нравственной девушкой. Иначе лысый сделает меня самого лысым. А он сам и так ходячая иллюстрация того, как не эстетично это выглядит. Да и у «Джампа» уже есть сёнен с лысым главным героем.

– Если мы её не остановим ей будет негде растить свою нравственность! Разве что ей придётся выбрать другую планету для уничтожения!

\- Эй, эй, да ладно тебе, - Гинтоки поморщился и поковырял пальцем в ухе. – Мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем способ, как отвлечь её от всего на свете и успокоить.

\- Вколоть ей слоновью дозу успокоительного, чтобы она чутка расслабилась?!

\- Ну не будь таким жестоким и невнимательным к женским потребностям. Иначе никогда не найдёшь себе девушку, – отмахнувшись от Шинпачи, Гинтоки перегнулся через раму, приложил раскрытые ладони ко рту и, как можно громче, проорал, - Кагура, время ужина! Ка-гу-ра! У-жин!

И разрушения в тот же миг прекратились. Как и «разрушающая всё на своём пути любовь». Впрочем, Гинтоки был уверен, что эта передышка была дарована им ненадолго. Где-то, примерно, до следующего столкновения его подопечной с Сого – единственным человеком на этой планете, который не уступал её чудовищной силе. 

Почему? Как минимум, потому, что многие из подобных встреч, как и многие из подобных сегодняшней провокаций, происходили совсем не случайно. Ох, не случайно. И сегодня Гинтоки даже невольно стал тому свидетелем. Шинпачи был ещё слишком маленьким, чтобы читать все эти подтексты, но разве можно провести старину Гин-сана?..

Гинтоки был уверен, что увиденное сегодня – это далеко не последний раз. 

И всё бы ничего. Лишь бы город и планета не слишком пострадали от этой парочки. И лишь бы лысый папашка потом не уличил его в легкомысленности по отношению к воспитанию его дочери. Ведь непонятно ещё, что из этого всего страшнее.


End file.
